Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to oil and gas exploration and transportation and, more particularly, to daisy chain optical networks deployed along linear facilities.
Description of Related Art
Network connectivity is an essential service to enable voice, data, and video applications. One connectivity model for cascaded sites and repeater shelters is the linear, daisy chain connectivity model. In this model, communication nodes are connected in series. Such a model is simple, scalable, and economical, but comes with several drawbacks. In particular, in the conventional daisy chain architecture, failure of a single communication node impacts subsequent communication nodes.